


When Life Gives You A Cupcake You Gotta Shove It In Your Mouth

by Car_isabel



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), Wonder Girls
Genre: Multi, Pre-Slash, company!AU, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Car_isabel/pseuds/Car_isabel
Summary: One of Daehyun’s top priorities has always been food. And that doesn’t change on the day he’s late to a very important meeting. With no time to spare and a cupcake to eat, what could a man do if not shove the entire thing in his mouth? It’s a shame someone had to be looking at him on that moment.Edit 13/04/2017:  Youngjae's Bonus chapter added





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~!  
> I'm back with a DaeJae fic inspired by a prompt here.  
> So this is a Company!AU kinda thing?  
> Hope you like!

  Daehyun was screwed. He had a company meeting in half an hour and was just now on his way to work. And to top it off, he was the CEO of said company so he should be there _earlier_ and not _later_ . He could already hear the scolding he was going to get from Himchan, his best friend _and_ his Finance Director, for again getting late on important meetings.

  Only this time it wasn’t his fault. _For real!_ There was a short circuit that provoked a blackout while he was sleeping and his alarm is powered by electricity. See? Not his fault at all. But his friend wouldn’t hear any of it. Shit.

  After arriving and parking his car, Daehyun made a quick detour to the small bakery _A slice of Paradise_ owned by a gentle old lady who, when asked why she never married, always answers that her cakes and recipes are to her what God is to the nuns.

  Now, you could wonder why would he go to a bakery when the meeting should have started 5 minutes ago. The thing is, Daehyun has priorities, and sate his hungry stomach was the top one. And for that, nothing was better than a chocolate cupcake from Miss Yoo.

  Running, he enters the bakery panting, hair windblown and generally looking like a madman.

  Completely ignoring the disheveled state of her cliente, Miss Yoo greeted him as usual. “Good morning Mr. Daehyun. The usual?”

  “Good morning Miss Yoo. Yes, please. You’re an angel!” he answered still trying to catch his breath. Looking at his phone he winced. Three received calls and five messages. _Shit._

  In less than a minute his order was in front of him, one Chocolate cupcake and a Spicy Mocha on a to-go cup.

  Trying to be as quick as possible, Daehyun didn’t think twice and promptly shoved the entire thing in his mouth, only then realizing that he wasn’t alone on the counter. From the corner of his eye he saw someone and turned to him, only to find said person with the hand holding the coffee frezed half way, gaping with an incredulous look.

  Feeling more than embarrassed that someone witnessed his less than graceful moment, Daehyun quickly turned to the front, swallowed and, taking the to-go cup with him, hightailed out of there with a quick goodbye to Miss Yoo thrown over his shoulder.

  He was lucky he was late and had to run to the meeting, this way he could excuse the way his face was red with the running effort, because even after he left he could feel the stranger’s gaze follow him.

 

* * *

 

  After the _Very Important Meeting_  as referred to by Himchan, came the meeting with the new employees, presented by Junmyeon, the Human Resources Director.

  They were 5 in total and Daehyun had only take a quick look at their resumes so he didn’t even know how they looked like. What could he say, he trusted the HR work and they had never disappointed him. And, in the end, if they made a bad choice, the new employees were on their trial period.

  They would be joining different departments, the Public Relations Department, the HR Department, the Technical Support Team and the Administration as a new secretary for himself. His actual secretary was pregnant and couldn’t handle the already too big workload alone, so they were hiring another secretary to help her and do her work when the time for her maternity leave comes.

  What Daehyun didn’t know was that he was going to regret the cupcake he ate that morning.

 

* * *

 

  Arriving at the meeting room with time to spare, Daehyun came in time to hear the pep talk Junmyeon was giving to the new recruits.

  “...so like I said before, there’s nothing to worry about. Mr. Jung is a very accessible person and this is a tradition on Dreamedia put to practise by every Jung that has been the CEO until now. As it is, one of the company’s principles is that every employee hired, regardless of their job, meet the CEO at least once. I just remember Mr. Yoo to stay at the end seeing that you’ll be Mr. Jung’s new secretary.”

  Taking the following silence as his cue, Daehyun knocked at the door and entered, greeting the HR Director and turning around to look to the now standing employees. Smiling and making eye contact with everyone, Daehyun had to control himself not to grimace when meeting the eyes of the last person.

  There, on the line of Dreamedia’s new workers, stood the last man Daehyun wanted to see today (or maybe never again). There stood the stranger from the bakery. The only witness of his dark past.

  Keeping his professional attitude, the CEO went on with the expected speech about the company and wishing everyone good luck on the new job. In the end everyone went to him to introduce themselves, stating their names and positions.

  “Hello, I’m Kim Yongsun and I’ll be the new receptionist for the HR Department.”

  “Pleasure to meet you Yongsun-ssi. I hope you adjust well to your new workplace.”

  And it continued like that. Kim Seolhyun to the event organizing team. Kwak Aron as the new assistant to the Technical Support Team. And then there was just two jobs left. The website manager and his secretary. And Daehyun prayed to every deity of every religion that _the damm man from the bakery wasn’t his secretary. Oh God, please let it be this one, please pleasepleaseplea-._

  “Hello, Jung Daehyun-ssi. I’m Lee Jinki and I’ll be the new website manager.”

  O _h FUU-_ “Hello Lee Jinki-ssi, I’m looking forward to the new look you’ll give to our company.” This day couldn’t be worse.

  Taking a discrete deep breath, Daehyun mentally prepared himself to the embarrassment that was to come. He could only hope the man didn’t remember him.

  “Hello! I’m Yoo Youngjae and I’ll be your new secretary. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you after all the emails we exchanged.”

 _Oh._ He completely forgot that he had done an “interview” of his own, via email, to the one who was to be his secretary. All that has gone out of his mind the moment he saw the _stranger_ from the bakery.

  “Hello. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

  “Well Daehyun-ssi, now that everyone was introduced I have to go.” said the oldest.

  “Sure! Thank you for your work Junmyeon-ssi.” And like that the two of them were alone and the level of Daehyun’s mortification rose. Would he say something now that they were alone? Would he blackmail him? His father and his uncle would kill him if he let himself be blackmailed because of his need for chocolate cupcakes. He couldn’t work with Youngjae if he had to always be looking behind his back. Gulping, Daehyun turned to his secretary to see him pleasantly smiling. _Was he laughing at him?_

  “Aahm-... So. Hum. Should we-...” Daehyun stuttered feeling his cheeks heating up. Turning around quickly, he headed to the small drinking station and asked, “Youngjae-ssi, do you want to drink something? Water, coffee?”

  “Spicy Mocha?”

  “Wha-what!?” he yelped, spilling the glass of water he was filling. Youngjae was right by his side, helping him wipe the spilled water. “What did you say?” he asked now with a steadier voice but feeling his face hotter than ever.

  “Coffee? Didn’t you said there was coffee Daehyun-ssi?” answered Youngjae, all the while with that intriguing smile that Daehyun didn’t know if he should find attractive or infuriating.

  “Oh, yeah. I thought I heard something else. Sorry for that. I swear I’m not this clumsy usually. You can ask Yeeun.”

  “I already talked with her. She asked HR my contact and has been emailing me since the job interview. Apparently she wanted to see if I was capable and warn me of what to expect.”

  “Warn you?” he chuckled nervously, “What did she tell you?”

  “Humm… To expect a lot of work...  working after hours… and babysitting.”

  “Yah, she already made you promise to take care of her kid and he hasn’t been born yet.”

  “I believe she meant you, Daehyun-ssi.” the younger said, lightly amused.

  Running his hand over his face, Daehyun sighed. Yeeun was his uncle’s secretary and since he came work to the company and later taken the place of his uncle, she has treated him like her younger brother. And like a true older sister, embarrassing him was mandatory. Hearing a low chuckle, Daehyun’s head snapped and he glared at the other male who quickly covered it with a cough.

  Sighing again, Daehyun made a decision. If this was going to work, they had to talk about what happened that morning. Youngjae had good recommendations and he had been eager to work with him. He couldn’t let a possible bad impression ruin that. “Sit. We should talk.”

  “Am I going to be fired already?”

  “No! We just need to talk about… you know.”

  “Talk about? I honestly don’t know Daehyun-ssi.” Oh he could see the smirk that he was trying to hide.

  “Stop pretending, Youngjae-ssi. I’m talking about the… the…” he finished motioning with his hand.

  “The?” And now he was openingly smirking. The bastard.

  Huffing, Daehyun said exasperated, “The cupcake thing!”

  “Ah… You mean the way you practically _breathed_ that cupcake _in_? No offence, boss-nim.”

  “I knew you couldn’t have forgot it!”

  “It’s a sight a little hard to forget.”

  “Why me?” he lowly whined.

 

* * *

 

  After making Youngjae promise he wouldn’t tell anyone what he saw nor blackmail him with it, both went up to the Administration floor to introduce the new secretary to his workplace.

  “Youngjae! Look at you! You’re more handsome in person!”

  “Yeeun-noona, I thought you and Jinwoon-hyung were committed to each other? So why are you flirting with my new secretary?”

  “I’m just observing _your_ new secretary.” she winked to Daehyun if only to see him panick, and turned to Youngjae, “Did you know you’re totally is type?”

  “Noona! We’re _professionals_ here!” Hearing said male laugh and seeing the amused look he was giving him, Daehyun just give up on having a normal day. “I’ve had enough. I’m going to my office, he’s in your care now. If something important comes up, you’re free to do it for me.” and then under his breath added, “I just want this day to end.”

 

* * *

 

  The next day, Daehyun entered his favorite bakery only to came face to face with the man that, dramatically speaking, ruined his day the day before.

  “Good morning Daehyun-ssi.” he said with an angelic smile while, ironically or maybe not, eating a chocolate cupcake.

  Glaring at the cake on the other’s hand he muttered, “Good morning Youngjae-ssi. What a _coincidence_ seeing you here again, hum?”

  “Well it shouldn’t be _that_ surprising, after all, this is owned by my great-aunt.”

  “What?” he said incredulously.

  “Boss-nim, if I didn't know better I would say you didn’t even read my file or at least memorize my last name.” he said before pointedly taking a bite of his cupcake.

  “Of course I memorize it I just didn’t make the connection.” he then added low enough Youngjae shouldn’t have heard, “You’re too sassy.”

  “Did you say something, Daehyun-ssi?”

  He sighed when he was spared from answering because Miss Yoo came from the back, his order already ready. “Good morning Mr. Daehyun. Your favorite, freshly made.”

  “Ah~ Miss Yoo you’re an angel, have I ever told you that?”

  “Every day my dear. I see you’ve finally met each other, this way you can do your proposal in person.”

  “What do you mean Aunty?” Youngjae asked, nervously chuckling and turning Daehyun’s attention from the baked wonder to him.

  “You know, dear Daehyun was the one who brought me that delicious strawberries with which I made your favourite cake. Don’t you remember? You even asked me to tell him you wanted to marry him if he always brought strawberries like that for you. Now you can propose yourself.” she finished with a giggle that rivaled a teenager’s.

  Looking at Youngjae, Daehyun saw he slowly glance at him. Seeing the way his ears were turning pink, Daehyun smirked and said, “We’re even now.” and then took a bite of his cupcake and completely ruined his smug image by moaning about how good it was and how he could just live eating cupcakes for the rest of his life. But who cares, the cupcake was a literal _slice of paradise_.

 

* * *

 

  Daehyun didn’t know how it would be, working with Youngjae. What he knew was that things just got more interesting.


	2. Bonus chapter - Youngjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's thank easter break for giving me time to post Youngjae's chapter

          “So, what do you think? Do I go with the classic white shirt or go more daring with the black one? Or maybe the red?” there was a pause and more clothes shuffling, “And do I button all the buttons or leave some unbuttoned? And the sleeve-” A deep sigh and the sound of a chair dragged across the floor from the other room stopped Youngjae on his ramblings.

          “Youngjae, was it really necessary to bring your entire wardrobe here? And really, why are you asking this things to me? You should have gone to Sumin-ah for this.”

          “But you’re my best friend, Hyung! And tomorrow is my first day and I’m nervous!”

          Looking around the room to all the clothes scattered everywhere with the random candy paper here and there, Yongguk snorted “I wouldn't have ever guessed.”

          “Why are you so mean to me?” he whined.

          With another sigh Yongguk sat on the bed beside the younger and put an arm around his shoulders. “Tomorrow it’s your first day, right? So wear what makes you more comfortable and not something that will make you worry if you shouldn't have wore it. You’ll have more days to be  _ daring _ .”

          Cooing the younger hugged his hyung. “See hyung, this is why I came to you!”

          “Yeah, yeah. Now go order some dinner for us while I finish my paperwork.”

          “With paperwork you mean admiring the drawings the kids gave you, right?” but before the older could denied it, he was already ordering the take out.

* * *

 

_ 2 weeks ago _

 

          Bip-bip……….bip-bip……...bip-bip-bip…….bip-bip-bip-bip……..bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip- 

         Opening his eyes, Youngjae looked at the clock. 6am. God it was soooo  _ early!  _ Why had he promised to help his great-aunt in her bakery while he didn’t get a job. Ugh. 

          Getting up, he went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for another day surrounded by delicious cakes that he couldn’t eat.

          Once ready, he went to the bus stop and while eating the apple he grabbed last minute, checked his email, something he did everyday (or more like every hour) since the job interview last week.

          To his surprise, he had two emails, both from someone of Dreamedia, the entertainment company he was waiting an answer from.

          Opening the first one, dated that day at 2:35am, Youngjae was once again surprised when the sender turned out to be his (possibly) future boss himself. Fumbling with the  half eaten apple and his phone, Youngjae hurried to open and read the email.

 

Sender: CEO Jung Daehyun (ceooffice@dreamedia. com)

To: Yoo Youngjae (yyoungjae@hotmail. com)

Subject: Job Interview 

Good night! Or should I say morning? 

Whatever, I'm happy to tell you that you're the lucky chosen! Hurray!! He he he

Well you were chosen by the hr team at least. Now you must pass the ultimate final test! Dun dun dun~

I’m goin to make you some questions and your answers will dictate if you get or don’t get the job. No pressure!

So, questions:

1- what is your favourite color?

2- do you cook?

3- marvel or dc?

4- do you like to eat?

5- cat or dog?

6- do you like cupcakes?

7- winter or summer?

8- do you like long and boring galas that have free food?

9- do you dance?

10- do you like chocolat cupcakes?

And that’s it! Good luck in answering them right! Heheh

Byebye,

Dae

 

         What the fuck.  _ What the fuck. _ “What the fuck?” This  _ had  _ to be a joke, right? What kind of CEO would send this kind of email? What?

          Still gaping like a fish out of water, Youngjae went back to his received emails and, after taking a deep breath, opened the most recent one, not knowing what to expect exactly. This one has been sent at 6:30am.

 

Sender: CEO Jung Daehyun (ceooffice@dreamedia. com)

To: Yoo Youngjae (yyoungjae@hotmail. com)

Subject: Apology

 

Dear Mr. Yoo,   
  
Please accept my sincere apology for the email previously sent.   
  
It was wrong of me to attempt to write what should be a serious email after only 3 hours of sleep on the last 72 hours plus the consume of an unhealthy amount of caffeine, and I am truly sorry.   
  
I can appreciate how confused, disappointed and angry you are given the consequences of my actions and the trouble I have caused.   
  
I take full and complete responsibility. It was wrong of me to act as I did. There is no excuse for that type of behavior.

Please be assured that I have taken all the necessary measures so that this type of mistake never happens again.   
  
I deeply regret it ever having happened at all and I am willing to do whatever it takes to correct the situation.   
  
Once again, I am truly sorry and humbly ask for your forgiveness.   
  
Sincerely yours, Jung Daehyun.   
  
  


_          Oh. What the hell.  _ Pinching himself to confirm that he wasn’t just having a really weird dream, Youngjae stood still, phone in hand and what must be the most dumbfounded face ever.

         “Hey, boy! The bus is leaving.”

         Startling, Youngjae hopped on the bus, apologising to the driver who just shook is head and thanking the old lady who called him. She just shooed him and muttered, “Youth this days…”

* * *

 

_ Now… _

 

         Youngjae couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing, there, sitting beside him on his great aunt’s bakery, was the boss that he was going to meet in a few hours. He was exactly like the photos he had seen on the internet, just a little less composed.

         Don’t knowing how to act in a situation like this, he stood still hoping to not be acknowledged at least until he had something smart and proper to say. The way the other man talked with his aunt left the impression that this wasn’t a rare occurrence, which made Youngjae regret staying in the kitchen when he helped his aunt.

         When his aunt left a chocolat cupcake in front of his boss, he had to make a conscious effort not to laugh out loud when that made him remember  _ The Email _ as he came to call it. Picking up his coffee to moisten his dry throat, Youngjae mentally prepared himself to at least say hello when his boss just grabbed the cupcake and shoved it into his mouth. In one piece. He couldn't control the gasp that left his mouth and caught the attention of the cupcake-eater.

         Looking like a deer caught in the headlights, the cupcake- _ demolisher _ , his  _ boss, _ just swallowed and  _ ran.  _ Literally. 

_          What. _

* * *

 

_ A week later _

 

          It has already been a week since Youngjae started to work in Dreamedia, and he was loving it. 

          His co-worker was an amazing woman, funny, professional and patient all at once. And, even if it was a little unprofessional, he loved to tease his boss. But just a little.

          So to celebrate the good start, he and Yongguk were going out for dinner. While waiting for the waitress to indicate their table, Youngjae heard his friend sigh and, looking in the same direction, he found none other than his boss and his “best friend” (he wasn’t certain what kind of relationship they had, but they were  _ close _ ). Seeing as the way the waitress was guiding them would make them pass by their table, he decided that he would at least say hello.

          “Hey boss, nice seeing you here.”

          “Youngjae! Hello! What a coincidence, you have to be careful or I will start to think you’re stalking me.”

          “Nonsense, if that was the case I would have followed you home at least twice this week.”

          “Anyway, where are your manners? Aren’t you going to introduce your friend?”

          “Oh! This is my friend-”

          “Mr. Bang.”

          “Mr. Kim.”

          So Yongguk and Himchan knew each other. That’s something he didn‘t know. 

          “Right.  _ Mr. Bang _ Yongguk, as I was saying, my friend.”

          Daehyun still looking from his friend to new acquaintance and their not that pleased expression, said, “Well nice to meet you Mr. Bang.” breaking the stare contest the two older men had apparently been in. “Have a nice dinner.”

          “We will boss, see you Monday at breakfast!”. That left Daehyun fuming and Youngjae grinning.  _ Ah~ How he liked to tease his boss. Just a  _ little.

* * *

 

          “So…. You and  _ Mr. Kim…” _

          “Stop. He is that guy I told you about.”

          “The one that is always late to get his kid?”

          “Yes.”

          “Aaaaaah. No fun. I thought that there was a more interesting story. Like an one-night stand, or an unknown ex-fiance.”

          “Youngjae.” the older said in a warning tone.

          “Fine. Not talking about how he is  _ so  _ your type- alright! No need to threaten me!”

* * *

 

         Dinner finished, both friends went to the front of the restaurant with the intention of paying their tab. A little after being there waiting for their turn, his boss and his friend appear behind them.  _ It can only be fate _ though Youngjae, grin already in place.

         “Oh Boss of mine, if I didn’t know better I would though you’re stalking me.”

         “Stalking you? Why would I do that when there are so much better things to do.”

         “Like eating cupcakes?” the younger said while trying to look innocent.

         Grinding his teeth, Daehyun gave him a strained smile and said, “ I don’t know what I would do to you if you weren’t so cute.” pinching the other’s cheek. Realizing what he had just done, Daehyun took his hand away and felt his face burn, eyes locked with the owner of the cheek his hand just got acquaintance with. 

        A cough broke the awkward stare, “Why don’t you go walking to the car and I will catch you in a few minutes. You drunk too much wine and need to  _ cool down. _ ”

         “Y-yeah, you’re right.” clearing his throat Daehyun without really looking at the other, said, “See you Monday, Mr. Yoo.” and just ran away.

* * *

 

         “You didn't tell me you and your boss were that close.”

         “Ah, well he hasn't been  _ that  _ close until now, so. I probably teased him too much” he laughed embarrassed. 

         Sighing, Yongguk looked at his friend with a disapproving face. “You have a good job, Youngjae, don’t ruin it with meaningless flirting.”

         “I know! I know, alright? And it’s nothing like that, we just have a professional slash casual boss-employee relationship…”

         “Just think on what you’re doing.”

          “I am Hyung.” I am.

* * *

 

          Youngjae didn’t know if things were going to work out in his new job but one thing he didn’t doubt. It was never going to be boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you liked it?   
> Would you like to learn more about them and how Himchan and Yongguk met?  
> Comment what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> So?~  
> I'm thinking in adding a second chapter telling Youngjae's part? What do you think?  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated~


End file.
